


Human Voices Wake Us

by JackOfNone



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackOfNone/pseuds/JackOfNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost perfect, but not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Voices Wake Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassarina Aoibhell (Lassarina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/gifts).



"I love you," Barbariccia chirps. "Never leave me."

If he closes his eyes, he can pretend this body is hers. Rosa is not as tall, nor are her hips and shoulders as broad as Barbariccia's, but since Kain has never put his hands and his lips to Rosa's bare body, he cannot ever know for sure. Barbariccia is beautiful enough, so it is easy to imagine that one beautiful woman would feel much like another. Easy enough to imagine that Rosa presses soft kisses to his lips and combs her fingers through his hair gently, as though he were a precious thing to be cherished.

When Barbariccia speaks, though, it is another matter. 

"You're the only one who can protect me," she says. "Let us celebrate our love." He knows the words are lies -- that is not what troubles him. He lived on nothing but lies for quite some time. 

Barbariccia speaks endearments like a child trying on his father's uniform -- marveling at the shine of the boots and the intricacy of the fastenings, but failing to grasp its significance. She parrots words she does not understand...and furthermore, she does not care to understand. 

Kain shoves her roughly and silences her with a fierce kiss -- harsh and forceful, the sort of kiss he would not dare to press upon Rosa. 

"Shut up," he growls. Barbariccia laughs -- a true, wicked laugh, stripped of all pretense at humanity -- and the gentle fingers in his hair turn to rake scarlet furrows down his scalp.


End file.
